Talk:Lily (episode)/@comment-26018039-20150427055536
It's 1am and I can't sleep so let's talk about this pile of shit of an episode. Wasn't this just a big ole poo? I mean reli that was just awful. This, in my opinion was the worst episode of 4B. I even thought 413 was better than this, though I actually don't mind 413 and don't really get why you all hate it. Moo. I've seen this episode twice now and both times was disappointed. I'm going to cover each individual storyline in this episode under its own bullet point cos easier hi. *Flashbacks - Ew. I have multiple reasons for despising these flashbacks. One: it made it to where the episode entitled "Lily" was shared with Emma. I was discussing with Joe earlier how I just couldn't stand that. It'd be like "Ariel" being shared with Snow. Just fucking nasty. Two: the family Emma was living with wasn't even the Swan family. I know it's not that big of a deal, but come on it woulda been nice. Three: it ruined the end of the 405 flashbacks imo. I accepted Emma leaving Lily and erasing the drawing of a star on her wrist as their goodbye forever. These extra flashbacks seemed really unnecessary. I would have much rather just seen all of Lily's life after Emma told her to fuck off, which I assumed we were going to. However, I was very relieved to see the Apprentice tell Lily her true origins since I was getting really worried we wouldn't find out, especially when Lily's reply to the subject was "it doesn't matter." Oh, also, the Sorcerer is CGI grossness and a costar. *SwanQueen Roadtrip - Gay. Nah, but like, it's not that it was bad, it was just boring. Like I found myself not giving a shit really. The only things I went into this episode caring about were Rumbelle and Zelena which (thankfully) did not disappoint. But yeah lol Lily is trash. Also Emma turning dark is not subtle at all. I hate it. I wish they'd have made it reli subtle to where when re-watching the season I'd be like "omg =o" yeah but no OUaT sucks reli bad. Lily is pretty crazy. I bet she's on drugs. Except no cos this is once upon a time. Any other show tho Lily woulda been a druggie. Snow Queen's scroll came up again which cute. Does it bother anyone else that everytime Ingrid has been mentioned in 4B that it's always been as the Snow Queen and not Ingrid? Cos moo it bothers me. Also hi why does Lily suddenly just tag along with SwanQueen to warn Robin about Zelena? Did I miss something? Moo wasn't she just fist fighting with Emma? *Robin and Zelarian - I knew they'd only get one scene but moo it was good I guess. Lol that Robin wouldn't believe Regina about Marian being Zelena. I mean come on, why the fuck would Regina make up a lie like that? Moo that Zelena revealed herself like that. But meh. Rebecca Mader is super sexy so the more shes on my tv screen the better. Where the fuck was Roland tbh? ROFPMSLMFAO ZELENA IS PREGNANT XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD that was fucking hilarious. I expected her to have his heart when Robin was reluctant to leave but this was just too good. I hope either she was lying or Caleb Applewhite cameos and chases her down a flight of stairs because I will cringe if we get another new baby on this show. *Rumbelle, Scarlet Beauty, and Maleficent - definitely my favorite part of the whole episode. I actually did enjoy this story. Cruella's funeral was actually pretty nice, and Rumple and Will joining together to steal back Belle's heart was fun. Tbh tho I thought Belle offered Regina her heart. Cos um that's pretty evil if Regina stole it. If so then fuck you and your happy ending Regina! Maleficent guarding the heart was cute and I'm glad all the qod's have fucked off from Rumple. The Rumbelle scene was really nice and honestly I'm having hope that Rumple can earn Belle's forgiveness. If he would just give up his power for her then I will fully support them getting back together. His speech about returning her heart for Will to guard was very touching and I gasped when she took her hand away from Will. To be honest Mal and Lily should eat Snowing. Hi so yeah that ep was poo besides certain stuff hi bi.